


Enfance mouvementée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythologies Fusion, Mythology - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'enfance de Yubaba et Zeniba, jusqu'à leur séparation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfance mouvementée

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Enfance mouvementée
> 
> Fandom : Le Voyage de Chihiro
> 
> Persos : Zeniba, Yubaba, son futur mari, des créatures surnaturelles, et leur mère.
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Nombre de mots : 2018
> 
> Disclaimer : Le Voyage de Chihiro est un film des studio Ghibli. Les références sont principalement d'ordre mythologiques.
> 
> Prompt : J'aimerais bien lire sur Yubaba et Zeniba, à propos de leurs liens familiaux, des similitudes/différences entre elles à la fois dans leur caractère mais peut-être aussi dans la source de leurs pouvoirs magiques et la manière dont elles s'en servent.

Depuis toutes petites, les deux sœurs avaient dû rivaliser de prouesses pour assurer leur survie. Dans la cabane à pattes de poulet où elles avaient grandi, il n'y avait pas de place pour deux gamines inutiles et pleurnichardes...

Leur mère était une vieillarde unijambiste aux puissants pouvoirs magiques, qui n'avait que faire des enfants, hormis ceux qui finissaient dans sa gamelle.

Zeniba et Yubaba avaient vite appris le sort qui les attendait si elles devenaient une gêne.

 

__\- Que fais-tu, ma sœur ? Tu vas nous faire tuer. Elle va se rendre compte !_ _

__\- Chut._ _

__A peine eussent-elles fermé la bouche que l'ogresse poussa la porte de la demeure._ _

__\- J'espère que la chasse a été bonne ?, voulu-t-elle savoir immédiatement après avoir passé le seuil._ _

__Pour toute réponse, l'aînée des jumelles poussa sur la table un sac en peau bien rebondi. Sa mère l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'avidité. Elle se pourlécha les babines._ _

__Le ton sec, elle ordonna :_ _

__\- Cela suffira. Maintenant dehors._ _

__Les fillettes s'en furent. Elles quittèrent l'isba constituée d'ossements et se réfugièrent à la lisière de la forêt pour y faire un feu._ _

__Alors Zeniba tira de sous sa robe un autre sac en peau identique au premier. A l'intérieur, la chair sombre, les intestins grisâtres et les morceaux les plus gras du cerf qu'elles avaient tué. Dans l'autre n'était resté que les os, soigneusement enduits de graisse luisante qui leurs conférait un aspect plus appétissant._ _

__Yubaba frissonna et s'empara de la viande de ses petites mains en forme de serres. Néanmoins elle se figea en écoutant les craquements sinistres provenant de la petite maison au fond des bois._ _

 

Les talents pyrokinésiques de Yubaba s'exprimèrent très tôt. C'était une enfant capricieuse dont les émotions fortes tournaient rapidement à la colère.

Elle faillit plus d'une fois les brûler vives...

 

__Les pas précipités de la fillette tambourinaient sur le sol en terre battue. Elle atteignit la rivière et supplia l'esprit de lui confier un peu de son eau. Il le fit en échange de quelques larmes salées._ _

__Elle courut à nouveau, grimpa au sommet d'un arbre, et supplia l'un des esprits venteux de bien vouloir détourner son chemin du sien. Il le fit en échange d'un baiser soufflé._ _

__Enfin elle courut encore et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait emprunter un seau. Elle dit oui, sans rien demander en échange, car malgré tout elle n'était pas si mauvaise – ou bien elle s'en moquait._ _

__Zeniba transporta le seau rempli d'eau, cahin-caha, posé sur son énorme tête tandis qu'elle dévalait la colline pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où montait la fumée. Elle atteignit le lieu de l'incendie, qui heureusement ne s'était guère répandu. Les arbres brûlaient lentement grâce à l'absence de vent l'esprit avait respecté sa promesse et s'était retiré de la forêt._ _

__\- J'arrive ! Attention, attention !_ _

__Le baquet d'eau se déversa sur la tête de Yubaba comme une vague immense, un raz-de-marée telle qu'elle n'en verrait plus jamais, et le feu qu'elle crachait s'éteignit instantanément, polluant l'air d'une fumerolle noire et épaisse au parfum de soufre._ _

__Elle fusilla sa jumelle du regard, trempée jusqu'aux os, la goutte pendant de son nez crochu._ _

__\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide !, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, chassant la fumée de devant sa bouche._ _

 

Elles quittèrent la maisonnette aussitôt qu'elles le purent. Elles ne surent jamais si leur mère remarqua leur absence, et si oui, dans quel état cela la mit. Elles partirent du principe qu'elle ne ferait pas grand cas de leur disparition, et elles ne reçurent jamais plus de ses nouvelles, ce qui tendait à prouver la véracité de leur opinion. Elles étaient uniquement là l'une pour l'autre.

Par habitude.

 

__\- Ne mange pas ces baies !, claqua sèchement Zeniba en donnant une tape sur la main de sa sœur._ _

__\- Mais j'ai faim !, gémit la cadette._ _

__\- Ce sont des cerises du Diable, serina l'aînée. Il ne faut pas en manger._ _

__Son ventre se mit à gronder de mécontentement à cette idée contrariante._ _

__\- Le Diable, ça n'existe pas, marmonna Yubaba avec une sombre conviction._ _

__Pourtant, elle ne ramassa pas les petits fruits noirs, se contentant de les écraser sous son talon._ _

 

Leurs débuts dans le monde furent difficiles, car elles avaient longtemps vécu à l'écart.

Heureusement, elles découvrirent bientôt que leur hérédité leur conférait de fait un accès privilégié à toutes sortes d'endroits : les réunions de sorcières, les cérémonies rituelles, les conseils des esprits...toutes les portes leurs restaient ouvertes, pour peu qu'elles expriment le désir de les franchir, car tout le monde s'intéressait à elles deux, mystérieuses créatures issues des lisières de l'outremonde.

 

__Il était fait d'ombres et d'autres choses. Ces autres choses grouillaient sur lui de sorte qu'il était très difficile de soutenir sa vue plus de quelques secondes. Alors les gens oubliaient sa présence._ _

__Tout autour de lui, l'effervescence provoquée par l'arrivée des nouvelles venues était bruyante, trop tapageuse pour être réellement enthousiaste._ _

__Ils avaient tous un peu peur d'elles._ _

__De son avis, elles étaient un peu trop « humaines » à son goût. Leur grosse tête, ornée de poils longs coiffés en motifs lui paraissant des plus compliqués, n'avait rien d'attrayant. Trop de chair, trop de peau, de sang, de vie - pas assez d'os._ _

__Il était déçu, car il s'attendait à mieux de la part des filles de celle qui gardait une des entrées du royaume souterrain._ _

__Il se présenta néanmoins d'une voix sourde, et le regard d'une des jumelles brilla de convoitise._ _

 

Elles apprirent ainsi divers sortilèges, via plusieurs mentors qu'elles épuisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des squelettes soigneusement nettoyés.

Elles pratiquèrent la magie noire, et la magie blanche tout autant. Elles compulsèrent de vieux grimoires dans les plus grandes bibliothèques du monde, à la recherche de ce qui les ferait vivre, car elles n'avaient pas encore de véritable but à cette époque-là.

Cependant, elles étaient encore libres de se rendre où ça leurs chantait il suffisait pour cela de voler, enroulé dans une cape imprégnée de maléfices gluants et noirâtres. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter : ni vent ni marée, puisque Zeniba y avait veillé des années plus tôt.

 

__«_ _ __***** _ _ __Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka maïa ! » chantonna gaiement la jeune fille en écartant une mèche de cheveux blancs de son front. « v sadou iagoda malinka, malinka moïa !_ _ **_*_ ** __»._ _

__\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Yubaba, assise devant sa coiffeuse, tandis qu'elle défaisait son chignon, la brosse à la main. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter avant._ _

__Zeniba était un peu ivre après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Elle vacilla, fit quelques pas, et soudain, elle se pencha vivement, les mains posées sur les joues de la cadette. Elle renifla un grand coup les cheveux de sa sœur._ _

__Cette dernière blêmit légèrement, mais sa voix demeura ferme quand elle l'interrogea :_ _

__\- Qu'as-tu senti ?_ _

__\- C'est une berceuse, expliqua Zeniba, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui ne répondait pas à la question._ _

__Mais celle-ci était déjà oublié. Yubaba la fixa dans le miroir, l'air soucieux._ _

__\- Pour qui ?_ _

__\- Ton futur enfant._ _

 

Bien qu'elles fussent douées et connues de beaucoup, elles connurent des hauts et des bas elles soudoyèrent, prièrent, supplièrent parfois même, car hormis leur nom, elles ne possédaient rien – et il était bien trop précieux pour qu'elles le cédassent à quelqu'un.

Yubaba redoutait le jour où elle rencontrerait à nouveau le père de son futur enfant, puisque ce jour-là signifiait la perte de son nom au profit de celui d'épouse.

Le temps passant, l'angoisse commença à la changer.

Leurs quêtes de savoir et de pouvoir s'étaient longtemps entremêlées pour ne former qu'une seule, tout comme les jumelles ne formaient qu'une entité à deux têtes pour penser.

Puis l'une d'elles se mit à collectionner les noms.

 

__Les baies foncées roulèrent sur le sol._ _

__Un petit yokai au pelage soyeux s'approcha à quatre pattes et en ramassa une d'un geste lent et craintif._ _

__\- Mange, mange, l'incita Yubaba avec un sourire presque tendre._ _

__Il croqua dedans, et en quelques bouchées, il avait terminé. Ses dents pointues luisaient de jus. Il passa la langue dessus et enfourna rapidement deux autres baies._ _

__Au bout de la cinquième, il s'écroula en geignant, se tordant de douleur comme un vers de terre. La sorcière le regarda froidement et sortit un flacon d'antidote, qu'elle posa devant la créature. Et une feuille de papier._ _

__\- Si tu le veux, il faut signer._ _

 

Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu bien innocent destinée en partie à impressionner sa sœur. Un jeu cruel, comme le sont ceux des enfants qui ignorent le Bien et le Mal.

Zeniba était impressionnée, mais trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre.

Néanmoins, petit à petit, Yubaba se construisit un large panel d'esclaves obligés de suivre ses quatre volontés après lui avoir abandonné leurs noms.

Zeniba n'approuvait pas, peut-être par jalousie, ou peut-être parce qu'ell e avait travaillé trop dur pour finalement laisser d'autres s'en occuper. Pour elle, c'était de la paresse pure et simple.

Yubaba était forte. Et sa collection grandit, grandit, grandit.

Avec elle, son arrogance s'en trouvait renforcée.

Zeniba n'approuvait pas.

Sa sœur recherchait le pouvoir pour devenir riche et vivre dans le luxe. Cela devînt rapidement une obsession.

 

__\- N'est-ce pas joli, cet endroit, ma sœur ?, déclara Yubaba avec fierté. Voilà une maison dont nous sommes dignes. Nous n'avons plus besoin de fuir, plus besoin de nous laisser porter par les ailes du vent. C'est chez nous._ _

__\- Chez toi, corrigea l'aînée sur un ton un petit peu aigre._ _

__Car l'opulent bâtiment à la décoration clinquante ne lui plaisait guère. Elle regrettait les temps lointains où elles partageaient une seule pièce, étendues au coin du feu, tandis que leur ogresse de mère chantonnait doucement en tapant de son pied en os, en rythme sur une musique qu'elles ne pouvaient entendre qu'en rêve._ _

__L'autre serra la mâchoire et ouvrit les portes d'un geste large, très dramatique. Elle répéta aridement :_ _

__\- Chez nous._ _

 

Avec l'aide de ses serfs – les pauvres esprits dont les noms avaient eu le malheur de disparaître entre ses griffes –, elle obtînt de l'or, de l'or en profusion – l'or de la terre, l'or des rivières, l'or caché, l'or dérobé. Tous convenaient à Yubaba. Elle devînt immensément riche, selon ses vœux.

En gage d'affection, elle prit quelques miettes de son trésor qu'elle changea en deux paires de bouches d'oreilles, dont elle offrit l'une à sa sœur, l'autre à elle-même.

Zeniba dû se débarrasser des taquinantes malédictions sinuant sur le cadeau, avant de pouvoir le porter. Elle n'approuvait pas, et cette fois, elle le fit savoir.

Très violemment.

 

__Le sang. Le feu. La mort._ _

__Le dieu errant s'arrêta quelques instants, puis décida de dévier de sa route._ _

__Il avait senti quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'appelait, irrésistiblement, avec la petite voix du chaos et du désespoir._ _

__Des voix de harpies s'élevaient. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question, mais il reconnu les deux jumelles qui lui avaient été présenté bien des années plus tôt. Elles se battirent comme des chiffonnières, aussi fortes l'une que l'autre._ _

__Le combat ne dura guère. Elles retombèrent, épuisées._ _

 

Les dégâts occasionnés sur le trésor de Yubaba scellèrent la fin de leur relation. Zeniba s'exila – peut-être trouverait-elle une forêt profonde dans laquelle elle pourrait se rappeler avec nostalgie du temps de sa jeunesse où elle était assez heureuse pour ne pas se poser de questions.

Et Yubaba...

 

__La sorcière était assise parmi les ruines de son antre, les yeux dans le vide lorsque Czernobog se pencha à son oreille._ _

__Elle était perdue, elle était seule, et ce qu'il lui chuchota acheva de renforcer sa haine ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir. Elle pouvait y arriver, oui, elle pouvait._ _

__Il lui suffisait juste de trouver une activité lucrative dans laquelle elle pourrait tirer des bénéfices..._ _

__Elle leva les yeux et il lui sourit. Elle fixa sans ciller les choses grouillantes à l'intérieur._ _

__Se laisser définitivement aspirer par la noirceur._ _

__Elle pensa « J'ai besoin de prendre un bain »._ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Petite baie, petite baie, ma petite baie !  
> Dans le jardin, il y a des petites framboises, ma petite framboise !


End file.
